Internecine Bloodline
|} Ally: |hp=58210|def=20|coin=14}} |hp=79360|def=340|coin=10}} |hp=58210|def=20|coin=14}} |hp=89420|def=520|coin=12}} |hp=89420|def=520|coin=12}} |hp=156470|def=380|coin=25}} |hp=156470|def=380|coin=25}} |hp=239420|def=1340|coin=125}} |} Copper Bullet: Let me out! Sister, do you hear me? Silver Bullet: My dear brother. I’m surprised someone as weak as you could survive that! 　　‘I’ve lost count how many times she has made a fool out of me.’ Copper Bullet thought. Now he was trapped in a giant cage. He would have never thought that the mansion, in which he had been living for a decade, could hide such a huge cage. 　　He had been assaulted by her when he went out for training. Her knife thrusted straight at his heart. Fortunately, his small body allowed him to backflip and dodge it just in time. However, in the process he flicked a switch on the wall, and a cage descended upon him, trapping him inside. 　　Copper Bullet tried to pull open the fence with all his might, only to realize the whole cage was forged with fine iron. The fence did not move an inch no matter how much energy he poured into his fingers. Copper Bullet: ’Why is my sister so terrible…...She was definitely going for the kill earlier! And now I’m trapped in a cage!’ Silver Bullet: Brother, how do you like my cage? I requested my butler to forge this cage, just for you. Copper Bullet: Silver…...Sister, is teasing me really that fun? Silver Bullet: Not at all. You are too weak.I can do whatever I want to you. Where's the fun in that? Silver Bullet: Well, you did dodge very nicely just now though. Copper Bullet: You could’ve killed me! Silver Bullet: Let’s try it a few more times then, you'll get used to it. 　　Now done with talking, Silver Bullet swung her hands and discharged thousands of silver needles towards the cage. Copper Bullet immediately ducked down. He felt like a condemned prisoner waiting for the axe to fall. Silver Copper as the executioner. 【End】 　　Although Copper Bullet pressed his body as low as he could, sticking onto the floor, a few needles still hit his shoulders. He rolled on the ground. while his eyes searched for an exit. However, the cage was perfectly sealed. The best he could was to climb upwards to gain some distance from Silver Bullet. Silver Bullet: What? Climbing upwards? You make a good living target! Copper Bullet: This is for my survival……’ 　　Copper Bullet endured the pain caused by needles, and gripped the grid.e. Pulling the fence, he pushed upwards against gravity. As he went higher, a storm of needles flew to him, forcing him to bound around back and forth like a monkey.. -1001~　　Soon he was covered in blood and sweat, and his back was painted red with slashes, and he finally reach the dome. Looking up at the sunshine above the dome, he suddenly felt a sense of freedom. 　　At this moment, someone behind patted his shoulder…… Copper Bullet: Bu-butler? Butler: Rough day, Master Copper. 　　The butler lightly slapped the cage, which then began vibrating until the cage shattered as easily as toothpicks. Dust flew in the air, it happened too fast for Copper Bullet to react and disoriented. Fortunately the butler seized his shoulders. After the chaos, Copper Bullet sat on the ground in shock. Silver Bullet stood in front of him and said: Silver Bullet: Not sharp enough, Brother. }} Ally: |hp=190160|def=680|coin=12}} |hp=190160|def=680|coin=12}} |hp=220540|def=570|coin=12}} |hp=220540|def=570|coin=12}} |hp=124530|def=120|coin=8}} |hp=251790|def=890|coin=11}} |hp=124530|def=120|coin=8}} |hp=351280|def=1590|coin=125}} |} Copper Bullet: ’Today is the day. I hope Sister will refrain from doing anything stupid.’ Silver Bullet: How’s it going, Brother? Butterflies in the stomach? Relax, mythological beasts could not care less about idiots. Silver Bullet: Qilin is mine! 　　Copper Bullet's family lived by hunting for generations. They were blessed by the mythological beasts. The legends said their ancestor had saved a Qilin in the past. Ever since then the Qilin had served him and his descendants to pay the debt of gratitude. 　　Nevertheless, the ancestor was well-aware that no one should provoke mythological beast. Not to mention the favor he did was merely a coincidence, so he let the Qilin to decide their fate. Among their ancestor’s family, only the chosen ones would be served throughout their life.. 　　The unchosen ones were not to be served against its will. Only a few descendants could inherit the Qilin. Its real form was revealed to even fewer. 　　So how should one connect with a Qilin? A forbidden area with a boreal forest, within which distinct beasts rested, existed near Copper Bullet’s mansion. It was rumored the Qilin saved by the ancestor was hurt by a rare beast in this very forest. Fortunately, the ancestor happened to be passing by the place, and consequently saved it. Successfully finding the Qilin was the key to establishing a bond with it... Butler: You have three days. Come back here at noon in three days... if you make it out alive, that is. 　　It was spring. The humid and chilling mist floated among the trees, accompanied with infrequent chirps that accentuated the sense of desolation in the woods. Copper Bullet raised his guard. 　　He would be startled by the slightest noise coming from small animal. The bushes ahead suddenly rustled, startled Copper Bullet. To his surprise, a throwing-knife glided past him from behind. 　　He lay down on the ground and tumbled into the bush upon hearing the streaking sound, but he did not see anyone in the bush. Apparently It was a trap. Copper Bullet: Sister! What on earth are you doing! Silver bullet: Hahahahahaha! 　　Silver Copper’s laughter resounded in the forest. Copper Bullet covered his ears, and searched for her figure, but all he could see were trees and mist. He was deeply unsettled. The knife thrown at him was ruthlessly accurate. Any hesitation would have taken his life. The giant cage appeared in his mind. This boundless forest had become another huge cage for him...... 【After Battles】 Copper Bullet: ’Dang it! If she keeps doing that, I will die in less than a day.’ 【End】 Copper Bullet: ’Sister will cut down the tree if I stay on the top of one. Hiding in the bush will make me a sitting duck for threats and fire.’ Copper Bullet: ’I wonder if there is a cave that could serve as a sanctuary…’ 　　Copper Bullet jumped from one tree to another, trying to lower his sister’s accuracy by moving rapidly. Night fell and Copper Bullet found an old tree hole to take a nap in unnoticed by his sister. 　　When he stuffed himself into the hole, a scream came under his hip. In the dark, he felt an animal about the size of a squirrel climbing quickly on his body. 　　However, he was too exhausted to react to it. Knowing a squirrel could not do much harm, he let it do what it wanted. He then fell asleep very quickly….. 　　The next day, he woke up to find his clothes torn to shreds. All metal items were gone. He was shocked to realize that there were not only peculiar beast living here, but thieves as well. He crawled out of the tree hole naked, and instinctively kicked off a few throwing knives that could have easily taken his life. Looking up, he saw Silver Bullet standing squarely in front of him with a chimera composed of the head of a dragon and the body of a lion. Copper Bullet: Wha-what is that? Silver Bullet: While you were sleeping peacefully, I found this mythological beast. I will used you to test its strength! ???: What a shame. This hideous thing is also a mythological beast. I feel downgraded. 　　A sharp voice came out of no where. Copper Bullet looked around to see who the speaker was. Suddenly something scratched his heel. After pulling his leg away, he was surprised to see a tiny dragon-head and lion-body creature. Qilin: That thing is called Pixiu, which is stupid, dumb, and cheesy. I wonder how it managed to obtain the title of a mythological beast. Copper Bullet: Qilin? Why is it so tiny?...... Qilin: Are you dense? You will be scared to death if I reveal my real form! Silver Bullet: You are the Qilin? So much for the legend. Qilin: You gorgon! Hey kid, pick a scale from my body. 　　Copper Bullet picked one as it said. As soon as a scale was pulled off, the Qilin rapidly grew larger. However, Silver Bullet and Pixiu were long gone before the Qilin finished. Copper Bullet: Alas, my sister…...So Qilin, can you come with me? Qilin: No one is coming with you, unless…...you treat me to those shiny things I had seen last night. Copper Bullet: The shiny things? Don’t tell me you it was you who ate all my steel knives and gold badges. 　　The Qilin rested on the ground, casually waiting for his answer. Copper Bullet speechlessly sat down on the floor. He would never imagine the Qilin would fancy metal for dinner…... }} Ally: |hp=256420|def=1110|coin=11}} |hp=471940|def=980|coin=16|esk=515}} |hp=256420|def=1110|coin=11}} |hp=381410|def=1540|coin=12|esk=912}} |hp=625740|def=2310|coin=11|esk=498}} |hp=487310|def=1210|coin=11|esk=115}} |hp=101690|def=850|coin=16|esk=86}} |hp=487310|def=1210|coin=11|esk=115}} |hp=481170|def=3160|coin=32|esk=428}} |hp=925480|def=4550|coin=12|esk=341}} |} Qilin: Happy, huh? What is there to be happy about? We haven’t even read the job description, and you’re celebrating already! Copper Bullet: The note says “Deal with the tyrants.” It’ll be a piece of cake, but it comes with a crate of coins as a reward! We got on the gravy train! Qilin: Only if you could get it done! 　　While they were arguing, they heard screaming from the street corner. Copper Bullet was sure something had happened, so he started looking for the source without hesitation, while fully ignoring the Qilin’s dissuasion… Qilin: It’s happening again! Have you forgotten about our client? Copper Bullet: I was born with an innate righteousness! Qilin: I don’t care about what you were born with! You will lose your gravy train if you keep sticking your nose into everything! 　　Reaching the corner, Copper Bullet saw several muscular men holding a slim girl in the air. Her mouth was stuffed with rags and her every limb was Bound tight…… Copper Bullet: Who are you people? Let her go! Man: This is none of your business! Go now if you treasure your little life! 【End】 　　Copper Bullet spoke no more. He flew at the men, and kicked his head brutally. They cradled their heads in pain. One of them attempted to carry the girl away, only to be obstructed by Copper Bullet. He kicked the man in the head. After the man fainted from the impact, Copper Bullet took the girl, and ran until no one was chasing them anymore. Copper Bullet: Are you alright? Damsel: I-I have to see someone now….. Copper Bullet: Where is he? I will accompany you. Damsel: I must reach the hotel at the street corner. It’s urgent…… Copper Bullet: The hotel at the street corner? I am heading there too! 　　Copper Bullet escorted the girl to the hotel, but it was empty except the bartender. The possibility of the girl being his client flashed into Copper Bullet’s mind. They gazed at each other. He showed her the agent’s note…… Damsel: Are you Mr. Hunter? Copper Bullet: And you are our client! What a coincident! Damsel: Exactly…...You even bumped into the men my father sent after me…… Copper Bullet: Why would he do that? Damsel: He just wanted me be with him forever…...All my lovers have been killed by him. Please…...please take my father’s life! Copper Bullet: What? That means your father is the tyrant in the mission description…...You must be kidding me…… }} Ally: |hp=100|def=2930|coin=11|esk=302}} |hp=100|def=2820|coin=11|esk=301}} |hp=100|def=2870|coin=11|esk=303}} |hp=421490|def=1460|coin=11|esk=467}} |hp=687240|def=1580|coin=11|esk=894}} |hp=660000|def=660|coin=200|esk=1246}} |hp=660000|def=660|coin=200|esk=1246}} |hp=660000|def=660|coin=200|esk=1246}} |hp=546950|def=1590|coin=11|esk=116}} |hp=734140|def=1470|coin=11|esk=1594}} |hp=200000|def=2230|coin=600|esk=320}} |} Copper Bullet: A trap? It looks like we are in deep trouble…… Qilin: Don’t lower your guard. Apparently our enemies are well-prepared. Copper Bullet: I’ve been receiving training from my sister ever since I was small…... Remember? 　　A gust of wind was blowing in the dark. Copper Bullet illuminated it with the scales. To his surprise, a gigantic fan was placed on the kitchen door, and creating a current of air. It was the only door to the mansion. 　　On top on that, the backdoor was locked. Stepping through the fan was the only way out. Copper Bullet grabbed a broomstick and threw it into the fan, which instantly shredded the broomstick into countless pieces, manifesting the great sharpness of the blades. 　　It did not worry Copper Bullet, because he had an unbreakable material in the world in mind. It was undoubtedly rigid enough to obstruct the fan…… Copper Bullet: So you think an ordinary fan could stop me? Eat this mythological beast scale! Qilin: Mythological beast scale…...Mythological beast scale? Copper Bullet: I always stored your scales nicely. I never threw any away. 　　The Qilin watched Copper Bullet take out a bunch of scales from the pocket, and cast them into the fan to stop the rotation. After that, Copper Bullet kicked the fan, which shattered into flakes. Copper Bullet continued striking and went through the kitchen door, in which a few big fellows were in position for intruders. These vigorous men seemed much stronger than the ones Copper Bullet encountered at noon. 【Before Battles】 Copper Bullet: I didn’t expect to deal with so many skilled fighters. It’s gonna take a while! Man: Shut up, kid. You are going to die! 【End】 　　All of the men held weapons of their own, such as bole, mace, and machete…...They all swung at Copper Bullet. Copper Bullet, who preferred fighting barehanded, did not carry any weapons. He had a sharp sense for discovering the target's weakness. 　　In a few seconds he saw that the bola was weak in the leg, the mace was weak in the waist, and the machete was weak in the back. The other men were just insignificant lackeys. Copper Bullet decided to play the same old trick——transform Qilin and let him deal with the lackeys. Qilin: Copper you bastard! You deal with those underlings, I will handle the big three! Copper Bullet: It’s not the right time for you to show off, okay? Qilin: A big underling should handle small underlings! You are the big underling! 　　Enemies were approaching. They did not have time to argue any further, so Copper Bullet left the three men for Qilin to deal with. It did not take long before the three were all beaten to a pulp, and held down under the Qilin’s tail. Copper bullet entered the hall. While searching for the client’s father, he found a familiar device he had not seen for a long while…… Copper Bullet: The bird cage? What’s going on? Copper Bullet: Could it be Sister…...No, It’s not possible. : Brother, you have grown up. 　　A woman’s voice came from a deep dark corridor. Copper Bullet felt chills on his spine. Looking up, he found Silver Bullet grinning viciously. She stood on Pixiu and stared at him… …. }} zh:血脈相殺